All Our Yesterdays
by AjStarlet
Summary: [AU] [Oneshot] After her big move and bullying, Raven decides it's time to speak to her mother again. [BBRae]


**I'm busy on chapter 3 of GTTC, and THB! :D Oh yeah! AND GUYS:**

**I need one more person to help with the next chapter of Fan-Mail. I will be doing one chapter written by four authors. :) But you must be patient and cooperative, please! Thanks!**

**AHHHH! GUYYYYYSS. I'M GOING TO MEET NEV FROM CATFISH ON WEDNESDAY JFDKJSAnsadKJK**

**HEhehe jdksla**

**So, to make up for lost time between school and *heh* Tumblr, here's this story! (Oneshot)**

* * *

**All Our Yesterdays**

_2008_

A girl with jet-black hair and violet shimmers, dressed in a midnight blue hood and black skirt walked her way over to a place she loathed. But a place she could never forget, and never stop feeling. This girl was, of course, Raven Roth.

Her deep blue eyes almost looked lilac as the sun gave away and clouds paraded over it. Raven looked down from the object that meant so much to her, and swallowed, looking at the yellowing grass.

"Hey, Mom," she began.

The ten-year-old put her hands in her pockets. She immediately took them out as she remembered how much her mother hated that. Raven tucked her hair behind her ears, and inhaled. "The kids, at my new school. They make fun of me. They call me creepy."

Flashbacks of people shoving her on purpose, sending threats, and cackling at her suffered through her head. She exhaled, and blinked back tears. She closed her eyes tightly. Those bullies stopped doing that to her when she showed them how tough she could be. Her cleverness had worked, although that made them hate her furthermore. However, they gained respect for Raven.

It was worth it. The loneliness. But was it really?

"It hurts, Mom, it really does," Raven whispered.

Her mother did not respond yet.

"I-I mean, they stare at me. They whisper bad things about you, thinking that they know our family history, our troubles. But they don't, not even close. So why do they do that? Is it my fault what the color of my hair is, or my eyes, or skin?" Raven demanded to know, looking down at her fragile, pale hands. "I think it fits me. More than mousy brown, or beach blond hair ever will."

The girl sighed deeply, and looked up at the clouds, still not at the placement in front of her.

"There's this one boy, though."

Raven swore that her the ground rumbled slightly beneath her, as if in shock. Raven had, too, as her insides had twisted when she realized there was one person there for her. And to think, a boy. _A male. _Male figures in her life were never very trustworthy or supportive.

The girl gulped, and continued. "His name is Garfield. Yeah, like that hideous cat. I can't believe it, Mother. He would tease me, annoy me with his tofu breath, or ramble on and on about_ Star Wars_. We met when I first moved here. He told me he liked my hair but I was creepy. I smacked him with my book." Raven rolled her eyes, but smiled a bit. She opened her eyes.

"But for the past few weeks...I have been noticing...He's the only one who waits for me in line. The one who saves me a seat on the bus. The one who made me participate in the activities. I was wondering why school seemed a bit less heavy for me. And then I realized...it was him, Mom."

Raven sniffed, closed her eyes again, and let the feelings takes over her again. Why was he being her friend?

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Maybe he could help-

No. No one could help _her. _No one would.

"He's so stupid. But a genius at science. He mentioned that his parents _were _scientists. Were...Do you think...he's like me and they di..." She couldn't finish her sentence, and instead continued to talk to her mom not about _those _things.

Raven opened her radiant eyes, and forced herself to look at her 'mother'.

"You told me that if love is right for me, that it was start out slowly. Crawl under your skin. But then there will be that moment where you realize it was right in front of you, and you reach for it. You told me that it never had happened with you and Dad but that one man, but my father forced you to marry him instead. I-It's disgusting. But...Mom...Do you think...That in the future, Gar could be my-? Oh what am I thinking," Raven muttered.

The girl felt a rumble underneath her. She smiled.

With tears in her eyes, she stared right at her mother's tombstone.

"He said that I was never alone. Just like you, Mom."

_Arella Roth_

_Mother, daughter, sister, friend_

_1978-2008_

"Just like you."

She heard Gar call her so they wouldn't be late for school. Raven turned her back to the grave, smiling sadly. Who cares if the others didn't know who she was, and what happened to her? All she really needed was that one friend and family spirit to stay with her.

Rain clouds towered over, and raindrops slowly started to fall. Gar laughed and jumped into a puddle, annoying Raven.

Arella's favorite weather...The response Raven finally got.

It was nice to see her mother again.

* * *

**I hope that got your shipper panties in a twist!**

**Haha, review please. :3**


End file.
